Scott McCall (IoBH)
Scott McCall is an Inhuman novitiate and a character in the Inhumans of Beacon Hills series. A member of the most recent class of neophyte Inhumans to undergo Terrigenesis, Scott experienced a significant increase in physical powers as well as gaining the power of Empathic Healing, a type of healing based in his ability to sense emotions. This power in conjunction with his combat skills made Scott a perfect fit for the Beacon Hills Conservatory's Infantry Guild as a healer. After Gerard Argent's Terrigen bomb exploded within Beacon Hills, he underwent Terrigenesis a second time, along with the majority of his community, causing his powers to not only grow stronger, but to advance at the same time; this secondary Terrigenesis granted him functional immortality and pathokinesis, the power to manipulate emotions, giving him a greater range of empathic healing he was able to perform. Throughout the Series TBA Personality Scott is an extremely compassionate and kind person who had a very developed sense of empathy even before gaining his powers. He always puts everyone's needs ahead of his own and will throw himself into harm's way if it means saving even just one person. Scott has a very dry sense and slightly immature sense of humor and is not above playing pranks on those to whom he's very close. After going through Terrigenesis, Scott has a hard time separating his own personal feelings from those of others around him and has a tendency to become passionate about certain issues if there is someone in his vicinity who has a strong point of view. However, this improves with time as he learns to keep a semipermeable barrier between his emotions and what he's feeling from others. Because he cares so much about the safety and health of those around him, he has a tendency to internalize a great deal of guilt and self-loathing when he is unable to save someone, which can also have a negative impact on his own ability to heal and recover from injuries and illnesses. It is difficult to get him to discuss his feelings when he is in these emotional states, as he is prone to convincing himself that there are more important things to worry about than his state of mind. Physical Appearance Scott is a handsome young man of medium height with a lean, muscular body, olive skin, dark brown eyes. His hair is the same color as his eyes and is thick and wavy. When not in his tactical suit or military uniform, Scott is seen wearing casual clothing such as t-shirts, jeans, boots or sneakers, and a denim jacket. He has a small scar under his left eye from horseplaying with Stiles as a young child, and his jaw is slightly uneven. He has two tattoos-- two bands (one thick and one thinner) around his right bicep, and the word thanatos in small script down his left forearm, which to him means "a warrior's yearning for death." Powers and Abilities *'Inhuman Physiology': As an Inhuman who has undergone Terrigenesis, Scott possesses physical abilities such as strength, speed, agility/reflexes, durability, senses, and an accelerated healing factor, though his Terrigenetic powers have caused his ability to heal himself to be much more advanced than that of his peers; this has also granted him extended longevity, and the scientists in the Conservatory theorize that he could live to be five hundred years old or longer. The process of Terrigenesis unlocked his genetic potential and granted him the following powers: **'Empathic Healing': Scott possesses a combination of Empathy and Healing, allowing him to sense the emotions and pain of other beings and healing them accordingly. Scott is able to heal people of wounds as minor as a paper cut and as major as full-body burns, and is able to cure living things of nearly every conventional disease or illness, though the more severe the issue that needs healed, the more of Scott's personal energy it takes to return them to a perfectly healthy state. While Scott is not capable of truly healing psychological damage or conditions, he can help take the edge off of them, giving them temporary peace and a greater will to do the work to get better. Scott is also able to heal himself. *'Secondary Terrigenesis': After Gerard Argent set off his Terrigen Bomb, Scott underwent Terrigenesis a second time, increasing the potency of his existing powers while also expanding them: **'Pathokinesis': Scott's pre-existing power of empathy advanced to being able to manipulate emotions just as easily as he can sense them, though he does not like to use this power often because it feels like taking away a person's free will. However, this helps him immensely in his career as a medic, as he is able to help traumatized patients calm down and ease their minds. He is most likely to use this power during a situation in which a person's actions could get someone else hurt or killed, manipulating their anger and hatred into numbness. **'Immortality': Like some Inhumans with augmented healing abilities, Scott's extended longevity as a result of his accelerated healing ability was advanced to the point that he is now an ageless immortal; though he is capable of dying if his wounds are severe enough or he is killed by an unconventionally powerful weapon, he will not age past his current state of nineteen years of age and will remain in the prime of his life for potentially hundreds of years. Weaknesses and Limitations *'Emotional State': Since Scott's powers are rooted in empathy, his emotions play a large role in how well his powers will work. If he is consumed with guilt, depression, or self-loathing, his powers will be weakened or suppressed all together. However, when in a hopeful or willful state of mind, Scott is capable of healing even the most severe of damage. Trivia *Scott is a Libra, an air sign; traits of this sign typically include being diplomatic, compassionate, detail-oriented, patient, objective, romantic, peaceful, optimistic, and intelligent. However, they are also prone to being indecisive and naive. *Scott's powers were inspired by Noah Shaw in The Mara Dyer Trilogy, [https://themessengers.fandom.com/wiki/Erin_Calder Erin Calder from [https://themessengers.fandom.com The Messengers], ''Whitelighters from both ''[https://charmed-reboot.fandom.com/wiki/Whitelighter ''Charmed] series (the original and the reboot), and Jasper Hale from The Twilight Saga, ''among others. Category:Inhumans of Beacon Hills characters Category:Scott McCall Category:Inhumans